The New Guy
by SherlockWatsonBBC
Summary: Unfinished Monfer fic. Cory isn't a big fan of Chord  For all of my Tumblr followers xD CoryxChris


So someone finally gets cast as Kurt's love interest Sam and he's fucking perfect. An instant smash with everyone - the fans love him, the critics are gushing, Ryan is moving to give him his own plots, and of course the cast and crew are completely in love with him. Especially Chris, they have bonkers levels of chemistry on and off screen and maybe there's even a little paparazzi buzz around a possible romance (up to writer if the Sam guy is actually gay or not, but either way he's very comfortable with all the physical stuff he has to do with Chris and has fun fueling the rumors with a lot of off screen affection too).

Cory, feeling professionally marginalized and angry with himself for never having acted on his feelings for Chris (because he obviously couldn't risk coming out), can't help but fucking hate the guy's guts. He finally snaps at the wrap party, watching the guy dance with Chris (or something similar).

Cue the h/c/r (R for reassurance yo) sex train!

* * *

Cory glared at Chord from across the room. Not that he noticed of course. He was too busy grinning that damn perfect face off as the rest of the cast laughed at a joke he had just told.

It probably wasn't even funny anyway; they just all fancied his ass off.

Cory rolled his eyes and looked down at his script for season two, episode six. "Oh fucking fantastic!" His eyes widened as he realized he had spoken out loud, looking around to check no one had noticed.

Of course not. They're all listening to Chord fucking perfect-ass.

Cory couldn't even bring himself to remember the boy's last name as he looked back down at the script.

'Sam and Kurt', were the first words he read. He wasn't surprised. Everyone commented on how much Chris and Chord suited each other and how 'cute' the couple was, on screen and off screen. Cory kept finding himself reminding interviewers that Chris and Chord weren't together in real life.

It didn't help that Chris was in love with him either. I mean, he's an amazing actor but he can't play subtle for shit. Cory looked over to where Chris was stood at the front of Chord's audience, a dreamy look in his eye and a silly, beautiful grin on his face.

"Hey Cory!" He almost leapt out of his skin as Kevin placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck Kevin! You scared the hell out of me!" The shorter of the two chuckled and sat down next to Cory.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading the script." He spat and waved the offending thing in the air.

"Really?" Kevin's face lit up and he turned to face Cory completely, obviously about to launch into his interpretation of the story line. "It's great isn't it! Sam has a storyline this week and you see his background and it is AWESOME!" He accentuated the last word by leaning towards Cory.

"Really…" His hands squeezed into fists.

"Yeah! Turns out he has this aunt who is completely against gays and she comes to visit and has a huge rant at him. It's going to be amazing! And Chris and Chord have this song together! Chris is really excited-"

"Kevin," Cory closed his eyes and took a deep breath to stop himself going over there and punching Chord in the face. "I really have to pee; I've had like eighteen diet cokes."

"Oh, urm… okay." He watched Cory stand up and storm out of the room, slamming the door closed with a huge bang causing the whole room to look over.

"What was that about?" Lea craned her neck around Dianna's head to see Kevin shrug and look down at the script Cory had left in his chair.

* * *

"Fucking Chord." Cory held his hands under the flow of cold water before splashing the lot on his face. "Thinks he so fucking great… can't even sing."

That part wasn't true, Cory did appreciate that Chord could sing, he just hated the sound of his voice.

He sighed before walking out of his bathroom and into his hotel room. Just a few more weeks.

* * *

"_Kurt, don't listen to my aunt. You mean the world to me." Sam smiled and cupped Kurt's cheek with one hand. "I love you."_

"Pass the bowl,"

"Shh!" Lea pressed her finger to her lips, her eyes glued to the screen as she thrust the plastic bowl into Cory's hands.

Cory stuck his tongue out at her and stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth, sinking back on the couch.

He wanted to enjoy the episode but he couldn't help but think of how much sweeter the scene would be if it was Finn confessing he undying love for Kurt. He probably wouldn't get the words out right and it would be awkward but the most beautiful thing any of these sappy sods have ever seen.

A chorus of "Aww's" sounded from every girl, and Mark if Cory's suspicions were correct, when Kurt and Sam kissed.

Chord had the fucking cheek to look proud of himself, wrapping his arm around Chris' shoulders, causing the latter to blush furiously.

Cory stuffed in another handful of chips with a huff and looked away from the screen. It was making him feel nauseous.

* * *

"Cory? Dianna said you weren't going to the wrap party… Is that true?"

Cory looked down at Chris, who was looking right back up at him, his head tilted to the side and his brow furrowed slightly.

"Urm, yeah, I'm not feeling too good." He shrugged, and smiled weakly.

"Like that's ever stopped you before! Come on, you have to come!" He was grinning now, bouncing from foot to foot. Cory couldn't help but grin back.

"Fine, okay I'll come. If it means that much to you." Chris laughed and nodded.

"It does," Cory's grin was so wide it almost split his face. "I have to tell Chord! He's really excited about the party you know! I mean when we had an interview the other day he told the woman we were going together, not as a couple or anything." He clarified quickly with an awkward laugh. "But that woman just looked at us like she didn't believe a word of it!"

"Really," Cory's smile fell as Chris' eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I mean, he's gay and I'm gay so I guess people just assume we're together. And we play a couple on TV. People say we look 'cute' together," He mimed speech marks around his face with his fingers. "But I don't know."

"Yeah," The taller man's face had contorted into a grimace without him even knowing it.

"Are you okay? You look kind of ill?" Chris' brow was furrowed again.

"I told you I wasn't feeling too good." Cory rubbed his head.

"Well don't let it stop you from coming to the party!" He laughed again before patting Cory on the arm and turning around. "Oh!" He turned back again and started walking backwards. "If you really are ill and you need anything just give me a call. I'm only going out at lunch with Chord so I can help you out with anything throughout the rest of the day!" He grinned, now a few meters away before waving and turning around.

Cory sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Well, whether he was going to the party or not, he was definitely calling Chris at lunch.

* * *

"Woo! Cheer up Cory!" Jenna draped herself over Cory's shoulders and giggled into his hair.

"I am cheery Jenna," He laughed as she pressed a kiss on the top of his head and hiccupped loudly.

"Okay, if you saysooow!" She stood up and staggered over to where Kevin was sprawled across a table and preceded to make out with his hand.

Cory smiled, watching an obviously pissed Kevin turn bright red as Jenna stopped kissing his hand and started kissing various parts of his face, before taking another sip of his beer, feeling warm inside.

He had consumed about 5 pints now and was feeling happily drunk, sitting alone in the corner with his iPhone and twitter.

"Chord, stop singing, seriously you sound dreadful!" He looked up from his phone to see Chris and Chord slow dancing together, which was stupid really because it was a fast song, with Chris laughing happily as Chord sung along to all of the words. He was out of tune too, just because you're drunk doesn't excuse it!

Chord leaned into whisper something in Chris' ear, causing the latter to turn a deep shade of red.

Cory felt sick again; downing the rest of his pint in one and feeling it go to his head immediately. Probably not his best plan as the whole room seemed to slide to the right.

"Cory, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fucking fine! Will people stop asking me if I'm alright because I'm fine! Does it look like I'm not alright?" He slammed his empty glass down on the table and glared up at a petrified looking Lea with a dizzy looking Dianna hanging off her arm.

"Yes you look like you're not alright." Dianna slurred whilst pointing at him. "In fact, you look a liiiitle bit angry."

"I am angry!" Cory pouted and crossed his arms, slouching down into his seat.

"Soooo… You're not alright, which means I was right, Lea I was right!" Dianna giggled and hung onto Lea's arm even tighter.

"What's up Cory?" Lea smiled knowingly.

"Stupid fucking Chord that's what's up." He glared over at the dancing couple and felt the bile rise in his throat.

"I hate that guy!" Dianna spoke up, pointing to the ceiling. "Who's Chord?"

"He plays Kurt's boyfriend Dianna." Lea patted the blonde on the arm.

"Who, Chord? He's awesome! Why don't you like him?" Dianna let go of Lea's arm and sat in Cory's lap.

"Because he's flirting with Chris and I don't like it."

"Why not? They're cuuute!" Dianna giggled again and hiccupped.

"They're not cute!" Cory stood up, dropping Dianna to the floor with a thud, causing her to squeal. "I'm cute!"

"Yes Cory." Lea stooped to the floor to pick up Dianna, who was unceremoniously rubbing her backside.

Cory looked over to the dancing couple again before making up his mind. "Stay here. I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

He stormed off in the direction of the dance floor, followed by a "Good luck!" From Lea and a "Fuck off, you can't tell me what to do!" from Dianna. Oh how people change when they're shitfaced.

"Christopher Paul Colfer!"

"Cory?" The couple broke apart slightly with Chris dropping his arms to his side and Chord holding onto his waist possessively. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"I don't know!" Cory slurred and pointed to Chord, who frowned and looked at Chris for reassurance. Chris just stared at Cory with his brow furrowed. "No wait! I do know!"

"Well what do you want then?" This time Chord spoke up, a haughty edge to his voice.

"I want Chris!" Chord's eyes narrowed as he glared at Cory whilst Chris' eyes widened.

"You want me to do what?"

"Nothing I just want you!" Cory leaned really close to Chris' face and nodded at him for reassurance.

"Cory, you're pissed." Chord pulled Chris closer to him and raised his eyebrows at the taller man. "Don't upset him like that."

"What?" Chris pushed himself away from Chord's chest. "He wasn't upsetting me. I don't mind." He looked towards Cory and smiled.

"Oh come on! He's pissed and he's playing you! Cory just stop." Chord suddenly toppled backwards away from Chris.

"I'm not four! I know what I'm doing Chord, I'm not stupid!" He folded his arms and took a step towards Cory. "I know he's pissed and so I'm not going to do anything. What do you take me for?"

"It doesn't matter that I'm pissed!" Cory shouted and threw his arms in the air. "I mean every word so shut up you prick!"

"Cory!" Chris stood back, his mouth wide open as cast and crew members turned around to listen.

"I love you Chris!" An intake of breath was sounded from around the room and Cory was pretty sure he heard a 'Well duh,' from Dianna. "I do, not just 'cause I'm drunk."

Chris stared at Cory, his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth hanging open.

"Oh yeah right, you can't believe this." Chord folded his arms and shook his head at Cory.

"Shut the fuck up Chord you stupid bastard."

"Whoop! Go Cory!" He turned around to see Lea shrug embarrassedly and down her drink.

"Cory, everyone is looking." Chris raised his eyebrows at Cory.

"Yeah Cory." Chord cocked his head to the side.

"How the hell does anyone like you? You're a knob head!"

"Maybe it's because no one else is jealous of me?" Chord folded his arms and took a step towards Cory, raising his eyebrows menacingly. "I've seen the way you glare at me during rehearsals. You're jealous that you're not the most loved anymore, that people aren't paying you all the attention anymore."

Cory felt that one like a kick in the face. "I'm not jealous that I don't get all the attention! I'm jealous that Chris moons over you like you're the most amazing person ever when you're just a… a…" Cory staggered to the left slightly and grabbed his head. He really had drunk too much.

"I'm a what?"

"You're a bastard!" Cory's eyes widened, wondering where the outburst had come from and turned his head to look at Chris who had moved to stand next to him.

"You never swear…" Chris shrugged and smiled up at Cory.

"Just not at you." A warm feeling filled Cory's stomach as Chris turned away from him and glared at Chord. "I cannot believe you! I really liked you because you didn't treat me like a child and then you tell my friends to leave me alone because I can't handle myself!"

Chord just narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "Fine, get together with the giant idiot. I didn't really like you anyway. You just looked like you would be a good fuck."

Chris physically recoiled, tears springing to his eyes almost immediately as Cory's face distorted into the worst glare he could muster and he did the only thing he could think of to make the situation better.

"You bastard!" Chord clutched his now bleeding nose and widened his eyes at Cory in disbelief. Cory just lowered his fist and leant forward to whisper in his face.

"Go fuck yourself." Cory turned around and put his hand on the small of Chris' back, guiding him out of the busy room and avoiding the stares from all of his fellow cast members.

They carried on walking in silence, with Cory's hand on Chris' back, until they reached the bathrooms. Chris pushed the door open and sniffed, his eyes threatening to spill with tears at any minute.

"You can cry you know," Cory spoke up when they were stood by the sinks. "If you don't I might."

Chris smiled slightly, his lip wavering. "Why would you cry?"


End file.
